Groups of people engaged in activities, such as visiting an amusement park, attending a convention, shopping, attending a sporting event, and participating in outdoor activities may record their activities using video cameras. In some cases, these may include wearable cameras. The result of this recording includes segments that are interesting or memorable, and segments that are less memorable. Manually reducing these recordings to their most interesting or memorable portions, in order to yield a final product that is an appealing record of the activity to the members of the group, is a time-consuming task. Therefore, a mechanism for performing this process automatically or semi-automatically is desirable.